


Look around and count your blessings

by So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive/pseuds/So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive
Summary: A short story where Fabian and Riz share a bed.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gh0stberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stberry/gifts).



> Shout out to @STORMLIGHT on twitter for the idea

They’d had a tough fight and all Fabian wanted to do now was rest. But it wasn’t that simple, it was never that damn simple, he stood in the entryway of his room in the moonhaven and stood paralysed in thought as he debated what to do about the sleeping gobin in his bed. He knows that he should just go and sleep in Riz’s room.

But that’s not what he wants to do because he can see Riz shivering slightly in his sleep, his clothes torn from the battle and his hair still visibly wet from when he fell into a river during the battle. Fabian sighs, he knows that this is a stupid idea but it’ll help The Ball so he does it anyway. Slowly and quietly he slips out of his Aguefort letter jacket and gently wraps it around his sleeping friend and turns to leave.

But he doesn’t, he hears Riz roll onto his side still shivering despite being wrapped in Fabian’s jacket. Fabian against his better judgement turns back around and cautiously lies next to Riz before moving at an almost painfully slow pace to wrap his arms around the goblin. It takes a second but Riz stops shivering and Fabian let’s out a quiet but relieved sigh until Riz shifts in his sleep and begins to almost bury his face in Fabian’s chest. Fabian thinks to himself that Riz will absolutely be upset when he wakes up like this but Fabian doesn’t care about that because what’s important to him is that Riz is safe in his arms, and he too drifts off to sleep.

“Adaine, hey Adaine come here.” Is the first thing Fabian hears even before he opens his eyes, Kristen was obviously trying to be quiet from the doorway but Fabian’s elven ears were too good for that.

“Should we let her know we can hear her?” Riz’s voice is groggy as he speaks almost directly into Fabian’s chest.

“How long have you been awake?” Fabian doesn’t know why that’s the first thing he says but it is.

“Probably five minutes or so, long enough to know you talk in your sleep, you’re cute too by the way.” And Fabian can almost feel Riz smirk at that while he’s left there blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Kye, hope you enjoy!!!

They’d had a tough fight and all Riz wanted to do now was rest. But it wasn’t that simple, but he knew that nothing’s ever that simple, it hurt to walk and he wasn’t entirely dried off from when he fell into the river. Riz begins to search the moonhaven for his room but it was a big place and he was so close to passing out, Kristen might’ve healed his wounds but it did nothing for his exhaustion. Riz pops his head into the next room he can find, hoping that it’s his but he’s not entirely disappointed when he immediately recognises that it’s Fabian’s room. He knows that Fabian wouldn’t be upset at him for stealing his room for the night after the battle they’d had.

So he drops his hat, his hand brushing over his hair which wasn’t anywhere near dry. He drops like a ragdoll onto the bed and curls up into a little ball before he drifts off into sleep. He dreams of a dark cold void, trapped alone with no one with him. But that’s not for long, because a soft red fabric wraps around him and it smells of cinnamon and oranges and that strange elven body wash Fabian uses, when that thought passes through his head the fabric stretches and shifts until it takes a form, the form of Fabian’s jacket. The darkness of the void morphs in a flash, becoming an endless highway and as he looks around he realises he’s on the Hangman with Fabian and he’s blushing because they’re so close and all he wants to do is press a kiss into his best friends cheek.

“You’re so cute, Riz.” Is the first thing Riz hears and his eyes open with a start, he questions if he heard Fabian right, and as he looks up for a brief second he sees Fabian mumbling in his sleep.

Riz burys his head into Fabian’s chest, hoping that this moment would last forever, he takes in the scents of cinnamon and oranges and Fabian’s bodywash, and he takes a moment to appreciate just how warm and soft Fabian’s jacket is.

“Adaine, hey Adaine come here.” Riz has to hold back from making a sudden move to make sure that was Kristen and he wasn’t hearing things, but he stays completely still, although he could feel Fabian shift like he was waking up.

“Should we let her know we can hear her?” Riz’s voice is groggy as he speaks for the first time since last night, and the fact his face is in direct contact with Fabian’s chest doesn’t help.

“How long have you been awake?” Riz is filled with a warmth in his soul when Fabian doesn’t immediately push him away, if anything the half-elf holds him tighter.

“Probably five minutes or so, long enough to know you talk in your sleep, you’re cute too by the way.” And Riz can almost feel Fabian blush at that while small smileforms on his face.


End file.
